


Gravity

by TheProfessor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, but not the kind you're thinking of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/pseuds/TheProfessor
Summary: The mirror cave was terrifying. It was raw and terrible, and it broke her. So she runs to him.





	Gravity

“I’d never felt so alone.” She can feel his darkness now, so different from the roiling cauldron he had been. She remembers it before. She felt it every time they were connected, pulling them together. The insatiable power, thrumming through this man that she both knew and never met. She remembers.

But the darkness sits quietly now. Listening.

“You’re not alone,” he says. He can feel her light, dimmed in the wake of the mirror cave. The tears on her face that she does not wipe away. The downcast eyes that he knows all too well.

She looks up at him. His eyes are deep and wide and open. They stare at her. She can feel his emotions, conflicted and complex. He can feel hers, alone and afraid.

“Neither are you,” she says. She throws her emotions across the bond at him. Fear, anxiety… longing.

“It isn’t too late,” she says, returning his intense gaze. She can feel his heart skip. Thoughts rush unbidden across the bond as she holds out her hand. But he is not ashamed of them. For he has seen them in her too.

His fingers brush hers. She shudders as he folds himself into her.

Their eyes see everything and nothing. Swirls of color, of sand, of black and white. Their minds melt together, touching and tasting every memory, every joy and disappointment. Friends, family… the lost. Those never to return.

They delve deeper, brushing against emotions, raw and untamed. Intense and flourishing, dark and pervasive. He can feel her want down to his bones. They dance around their destruction... and then dive in.

He pushes against her - their - mind, body utterly forgotten. He kisses her soul and she responds in kind. Dancing. Warring for more than physical release, she consumes him. He wonders how she can possibly exist.

Loneliness melts away into fire, a burning so hot it melts all thoughts of opposition, all thoughts of what should or should not be. The inferno scorches everything in its path, every moment of self-doubt and shame. They climb the tower of lust together, the tower that fate built just for them.

Their mind pushes against their bodies, suddenly remembered, and they shatter together.

An eternity passes inside their touch.

And in an instant, is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr!
> 
> theprofessorstrikesagain.tumblr.com


End file.
